Lord Xenu
Lord Xenu is one of the idols in the Battle of the Gods mini-game. It is the idol for Ep 47: Apocalypse Ow! Description "World-destroyer, End-bringer, Life-hater, and big jerk" in Game Description. He has a blue-turquoise octopus-like body, a red gem in the middle of his forehead and a set of teeth. His head is shaped similar to that of a generic, sterotypical "alien"; a rounded,diamond like head which is wider at the top and becomes a point at the "chin". Challenges *Enter the Closet Room. (Back room of the disco.) *Drop pygmy on Thetan meter. (Meter made.) *Power up Thetan meter. (Turn it up to five and a half.) *Cause pygmy to explode Thetans. (Turn it up to eleven.) *Drag Thetan. (Get pushy with the red guys.) *Possess Pygmy with Thetan. (Red on the inside.) *Exorcise Thetan from Pygmy. (Get the red out!) *Pygmy gets depressed. (It's a sad sad world.) *Thetans fly away. (Exit stage everywhere.) *Slide closet door (Slide to side.) *Open the closet door all the way. (Open wide!) *Tom slams closet door. (Ham slam.) *Thetan holds closet door open. (Thetans demonstrate chivalry.) *Rescue Tom from Closet. (Rescue the hero.) *Put Pygmy in closet. (Put Pygmy in storage.) *Place Pygmy on couch. (Couch surfing.) *Tom Jumps on couch. (Mentally imbalanced bouncing.) *Tom jump off couch. (Get off the furniture!) *Tom says 'your Glib!' (Take that, Matt.) *Tom says 'You complete me.' (You had me hello.) *Tom's crazy crazy laugh. (What's so funny, Tom?) *Tom says 'Show me the money' (Maguire's fire.) *Tom says 'I want the truth.' (You can't handle the truth!) *Tom says 'psychiatry is a pseudo-science. (Tom is a medical expert.) *Tom cares 'very very very very much.' (Scaring is caring.) *Tom says 'I feel the need for speed.' (Hopefully talking about the fast kind.) *Tom is brought to Apocalypse Temple entrance. (Show Tome the front door!) *Open Apocalypse Clock secret door. (Tom shows YOU the secret door.) *Enter Xenus Altar. (Go upstairs!) *Bring Tom to Xenu Altar. (Take Tom to the upper floor.) *Tom says 'where's my baby?' (Daddy Tom!) *Bring a baby to Xenu Altar. (Baby likes heights.) *Baby wants his "Da-Da!" (Baby wants daddy.) *Place baby in Tom's arms. (Give Tom what he's asking for.) *Make Tom drop baby. (Whoopsie-Daisy) *Tom transforms baby in Xenu. (A ritual spawns angry alien god, Xenu) *Set off Apocalypse! (Begin the end.) *Put Pygmy on Xenu's right tentacle. (Xenu's right hand man.) *Put Pygmy on Xenu's left tentacle. (Xenu left.) *Xenu tosses pygmy in mouth like popcorn. (It's a toss-up.) *Xenu strips flesh off Pygmy. (Deboned.) *Place half pygmy in right tentacle. (Right tentacle glove made by Charlie?) *Place half pygmy in right(left) tentacle. (Left tentacle glove made by Charlie?) *Xenu performs a puppet show with half pygmies. (Idle halves are Xenu's playthings.) *Xenu eats half pygmy. (Xenu swallows his toys!) *Drag Apocalypse thetans! (Get pushy with angry spirits.) *Possess Pygmy with angry thetan. (Hold the anger inside!) *Exorcise Angry Thetan from Pygmy. (Now let the anger out!) *Possessed Pygmy jump normal pygmy. (Predator vs. prey.) *Possessed Pygmy eats another pygmy's face. (Face your fears!) *Possessed Pygmy pummels pygmy. (This pygmy has punch!) *Possessed Pygmy jumps off. (Jumping off point.) *Possessed Pygmies brawl. (Get ready to rumble!) *Possessed pygmy throws punch. (Fist of fury!) *Possessed Pygmy gets punched. (Take it on the chin.) *Possessed Pygmies slap fight. (What a slap in the face.) *Spawn aqua time gem. (It's TIME to find an aqua gem!) *Spawn green locust gem. (Find the 'locus' of the green gem.) *Spawn purple dance gem. (Bust a move for the purple gem.) *Spawn the yellow plague gem. (Just sick looking for yellow gem.) *Spawn blue purification gem. (Scour the temple for the blue gem.) *Spawn the red thetan gem. (Search storage areas for the red gem.) *Spawn silver Xenu gem. (The silver gem is hidden in the attic!) *Place gem on wrong pedestal. (Match gem color with wrong symbol.) *Get rid of gem. (Be uncareful with your new jewelery.) *Place aqua time gem on time pedestal. (This hour glass is aqua.) *Place green locust gem on locust pedestal. (Flying bugs prefer green!) *Place purple dance gem on the dance pedestal. (Purple is popular at the disco.) *Place the yellow plague gem on the plague pedestal. (Yellow is the color of the plague discharge.) *Place blue purification gem on the purification pedestal. (Feeling clean and pure, but a little blue.) *Place red closet gem on the closet pedestal. (Red with anger, hide in the closet.) *Place silver gem on the Xenu Pedestal. (Xenu sees things in black and white!) *Girl Pygmy, Sun, arrives. (Holy smokes, where did SHE come from?) *Sun snatched by Xenu at last minute. (God giveth, god taketh away.) *Apocalypse averted. World still exists. (You can stop the end!) Level Up Tasks *Cause pygmy to explode Thetans. *Possessed Pygmy eats another pygmy's face. *Xenu performs a puppet show with half pygmies. Battle Info *When the idol is invoked, the Pygmy gains a spiked Bone Skull shield and a tan sword. *On the attack, the Pygmy braces himself against the enemy Pygmy's attack. If attacked by a fast opponent he then slashes the enemy with his sword. *If the enemy Pygmy is defeated by this attack, a hole opens under the enemy Pygmy. A large brown monster wraps its tongue around the Pygmy, shakes him a few times, and then devours him. * A victory in the battle gains your four idols ??? points toward Level Up. Level Stats Trivia Category:Gods Category:Animus Category:Counter Category:Pocket God Category:Rival Gods Category:Alien Wildlife